The game story
by Kittyrockslikethat123
Summary: When Yoshi unbefriends Mario, he befriends the toads and then meats team sonic, and become really close friends. But when they find out Nintendo and sega worlds are in danger, they must save their worlds by teaming up and going on an amaming adventure.


This story is different than Sega and Nintendo games, so just to let you know:

Red toad- The leader, who always wants to lead everyone

Blue toad- The smart one, who always points out everyone's mistakes. He is Yoshi's best friend

Yellow toad- The young and curious one-, who is the weakest, and is curious in almost anything

Green toad- The strong one and works hard to make him the strongest toad alive

Purple toad- The stupid one who makes lots of useless actions and proves himself stupid by getting the group into trouble.

All the toads are really good friends, and are best friends with Yoshi. They quit following Mario because… you'll find out

**The game story**

On a sunny Nintendo day, Yoshi was carrying Mario through a hot, dry dessert. The sun was beaming down on them. Yoshi was very tired and wanted to stop. But he couldn't let Mario down.

At last he got to the castle. As Mario went inside, he sat on the ground, not caring what was on the ground. The next day, he went to Mario's castle. "Mario" He said, sounding serious. "We're not buds anymore. And I'm gonna ruin your kingdom!"

Surprised, Mario sent his guards to kill him. "After him!" he yelled. Yoshi ran and ran until he ran into the toads. "Sorry guys." Yoshi said, helping them up. "What are you carrying?" Yoshi looked at the heavy barrels that are labeled "SODA"

"THAT'S IT!" exclaimed Green toad, as he dropped the soda on the floor. "I HATE CARRYING USELESS DRINKS!" The toads agreed. "Yeah. I agree with green toad." Red toad said. "We should leave Mario and go with Yoshi."

"Okay" Yoshi said. "Let's begin the adventure!"

_2 hours later_

"I'm so tired" said Yellow Toad. "And Hungry. And Tired And-

"SHUT UP!" growled Purple toad. "You're louder than a mouse"

Blue Toad face palmed.

"Why are we even going on an adventure?"

They all stopped. "I don't know." Yoshi said, sounding puzzled.

"Where are we anyway?"

They all looked around. There were strange ramps and hills.

Suddenly a flash of blue, orange, and red flashed by them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yellow toad, as he ran away.

Suddenly a fox with two tails appeared, looking at them with a puzzled look. "Hi there!" He said cheerfully. "My name's tails"

Yoshi glanced at his twin tails. "Err…"

"Oh! I have two tails. I know every fox doesn't have two tails…"

"Who are those guys?" A blue hedgehog came to them.

"That's sonic. And that's knuckles. Together we are TEAM SONIC!"

"We ended that 6 years ago, no one likes PlayStation 2 games anymore" Sonic pointed out.

"_This is weird" _Yoshi thought. _"I never heard of a twin tailed fox or a blue hedgehog. Or whatever that red thing is"_

Knuckles looked at the toads. "Why are there walking mushrooms?" He asked.

"Those are toads." Yoshi replied.

"Uh ok" Knuckles retorted, cracking his knuckles.

"NOOO!" Green toad yelled. "Don't crack your knuckles! It's nasty and it hurts your muscles"

"_I can tell we won't get along well" _Knuckles thought. To his surprise, Sonic and tails became good friends with Yoshi and the toads, and agreed to take their adventure together. "_Oh great" _Knuckles thought, rolling his eyes. "Let's go everyone!" Tails said, in an enthusiastic voice. They went off, the 9 buddies starting an adventure.

**Part 2**

Knuckles grew more and more dislikeable of Yoshi and the toads. Yoshi didn't feel to friendly towards Knuckles, but the toads tried to make friends with Knuckles instead. Suddenly a load noise came from the bushes. "Stand back" Sonic said eyeing the bushes. He ran into the forest towards the bush. A loud rumbling and footsteps was heard, and out came Silver and Sonic

"Silver, what the heck?" Knuckles retorted.

"Sorry, I was going for a jog in the forest" Silver pointed out.

"OMG!" yelled Purple toad. "A GIANT SILVER SKUNK!"

Purple toad threw some dirt and branches at Silver.

"First of all, if you yelled like that, a skunk would definitely spray you" Silver said, brushing the dirt off his body.

"Second of all, what kind of skunk runs from dirt and branches" Blue toad.

"Well" Silver said. "I think I'll be on my way."

"Bye silver!" Tails said, waving.

"Hey guys" Red toad said trying to get everyone's attention. "I know why we are on this adventure. It's because there are magical spirits that lead us together to save someone or something. It could be we have to save Sega or Nintendo.

Everyone fell silent.

"Why?" Tails asked, ending the awkward silence. "What's wrong with Sega and Nintendo?"

"I think it's because… well…. Because in my dream some weird voice told me that… that someone is going to take a silver gem that'll make saga and Nintendo combine and make it their world. And the gem is hidden in a castle. To make Sega and Nintendo combine and make it your land you have to go to the top of the tower."

Everyone fell silent.

"Oh no not the awkward silence again" Purple toad said, grasping his hands to his face in frustration.

"Well maybe we should go now….." Tails said anxiously.

"Yeah…."

"Hey everyone!"

They all looked back.

An orange toad that was very fat with a half-eaten chocolate bar in his hand came to them.

"Hay orange toad" Purple toad said waving. "Want to join us on our adventure to find the golden leaf?"

"Uh we're actually looking for the silver gem" Sonic corrected.

"And anyways" Blue toad corrected. "Where did a golden leaf have to do with-

"To the golden leaf!" Purple toad said leading the way.

"Oh brother"

_4 days later_

"OK we haven't eaten for 4 days and my feet hurt" Knuckles whined.

"Orange toad why did you have to eat that chocolate bar right in front of us?!" Red toad retorted. "Anyways, we should stop to sleep."

They made a fire and rested.

Sonic and Knuckles woke up in the middle of the night, starving.

"Hey sonic, I have an idea" He said. "Let's eat that fat toad"

"No way that's their brother" Sonic said, but his grumbling stomach disagreed. "Okay. We'll just say that he went back"

They went over to where Orange toad was sleeping then Knuckles hit him with a rock.

"Oh man! He has a bruise! What was the reason for doing that?" Sonic said, slapping Knuckles. "Here let me try"

Sonic picked him up, almost breaking his back.

"Oh my gosh how much does this toad eat?!" he said, panting heavily. "Wait if he just got hit by a rock why isn't he waking up?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Fat people are heavy sleepers"

Suddenly Orange toad woke up.

"Hey" Orange toad said, yawning. "What's going on?"

"Uh uh…"

"Hey are you trying to eat me?"

"Uh err… sorry yes."

"OMG!" Orange toad yelled. "I'm going home! I gotta Pokémon convention to go to!"

Orange toad took off in the woods.

"Whoa. He runs pretty fast for a chubby dude" Sonic said.

"Come on let's get him!" Knuckles said, running though the bushes.

They both ran after him.

Sonic caught up to orange toad and pinned him down.

Knuckles knocked him down , then smuggling him, until orange toad stopped breathing.

Hungrily, Sonic and Knuckles ate away at Orange toad.

"Toads are good" Sonic said, stuffing his mouth with meat.

Suddenly, Knuckles stopped eating and stared at the opening of the forest.

"Hey knuckles what's wrong?"

At the entrance of the forest, the whole group was standing at them staring at them.

"YOU ATE OUR BROTHER!" Purple toad screeched.

"Guys what the heck? Yoshi had plenty of hotdogs and water!" Tails scolded.

"I-I I'm sorry" Sonic stuttered. "Me and knuckles thought-"

Purple toad punched him in the face.

"No purple toad!" Yellow toad yelled.

"Come on toads, let's jump them!"

The toads attacked Sonic and Knuckles.

Green toad grabbed a stick and started beating Knuckles with it.

The toads attacked Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey!" Knuckles said, pushing Green toad off his back.

"STOP!" Yoshi yelled.

Everyone looked at Yoshi and Tails.

" Sonic , knuckles what the heck?! Why did you have to eat orange toad?"

"It's all Sonic's fault!" Knuckles said, pointing at Sonic.

Sonic pushed Knuckles down.

" It was your idea, Knuckles!"

Sonic had a black eye and a broken leg. Knuckles had a broken arm and 3 of his knuckles were broken.

"Owwwww my leg"

"Well it's your own fault" Green toad snapped. "You sick cannibal!"

"I'm really sorry I ate your brother"

"Okay." Yoshi said, glancing at the toads. They still didn't want to forgive Sonic and Knuckles. "Guys they said their sorry"

There was a long silence.

"Ok. We forgive you." Red toad said, his voice still having some anger left.

"Let's continue." Tails said, leading the way.

Sonic and Knuckles followed him as Yoshi and the toads followed as well.

_1 and half hours later…_

"Hey look! A castle" Yellow said, pointing at the large green castle.

"Let's check it out!" Tails said, making a gesture saying _"come on"_

The group of 9 went inside, the castle.

Yoshi looked around the mysterious castle.

"We should split up in groups of 3." Yoshi announced. "I, red toad, and blue toad will go down there. Sonic, tails, and Knuckles go down there. Purple toad, yellow toad, and Green toad, go down there."

They split up, going their ways. Yoshi and his group went down a hallway with awkward pictures of knights.

"This castle is so freaky" Red toad said, with a sense of fear in his voice. " Ma-maybe we should go back.

"No way!" Yoshi yelled. "The silver gem might be in here like tails said. So let's-

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR RRRRRERRRRR!"

" WHAT WAS THAT?!" Red toad yelled, with even more fear in his voice.

"It could be a speckled Nintendo lion." Blue toad pointed out. "Or a another monster since-

"SHUT UP AND RUN BLUE TOAD!"

An ugly looking beast with 8 legs and 6 eyes was standing in front of them in the hallway, looking very hungry.

"uh oh"

Sonic, tails, and Knuckles were in a dining room, filled with fancy plates and armor.

" This looks really familiar" Sonic said, gazing at the armor.

"Yeah it does look familiar" Tails agreed. " It's like we came here yesterday."

A loud crashing came.

Suddenly, a sword flung at tail's leg.

"OUCHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tails are you alright?" Knuckles asked, sounding concerned.

"No, I feel amazing." Tails said sarcastically.

A weird shape came from the shadows.

It was shadow. (Hah ironic)

"Shadow!" Sonic said, getting ready to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked scornfully.

" Looking for a gem. Like you would care" retorted Knuckles.

"Do you mean this one?" Shadow said, pulling out the silver gem.

"Hey!" Tails said, pointing. "That's the gem!"

Sonic and Knuckles ran towards shadow and attacked.

"Sonic! Knuckles! Don't leave me here! My leg is broken!"

Sonic ran over to tails. "Just fly for now"

"Okay" Tails went airborne.

Suddenly a knight statue fell on Shadow and made the gem bounce in Knuckles hand.

The statue's head flew of knocking tails' tail.

" Owwwwwwwwieeee!" tails yelped, falling on the ground. " Oh no not again"

Shadow snatched the gem from knuckles and ran to the top of the tower.

" NOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Sonic.

Knuckles picked up tails and followed Sonic up the stairs.

" This is not good" Knuckles murmured.

Yellow toad, Green toad, and Purple toad went through the hallways.

" These hallways are so long" Green Toad complained.

There were pictures of knights and royalty.

" This people look weird." Said yellow toad exchanging puzzled glances with his 2 brothers.

" The people in these pictures look hot" Purple toad said.

Green toad and yellow toad looked at him strangely.

" HELP!"

They heard a scream that sounded like Yoshi.

" Let's go!" Green toad signaled to go down where the scream came from.

A big beast was picking up Yoshi and was almost about to eat him.

" What do we do?" asked Green toad.

" I have a plan. It may not work, but it's worth a try." said yellow toad anxiously.

He whispered the plan to the toads.

Red toad nodded. " Let's do this"

They all held hands and shouted " BY THE POWER OF LOYAL BUDS!"

They combined as one giant black toad.

They picked up the beast and threw him across the room. They picked up Yoshi and carried him to the next room.

" STAY HERE" The toad best said.

They punched and bit the beats and killed it.

They transformed back to their regular selves.

" Yay!" they all cheered.

" Nice teamwork guys!" Yoshi said, as they all hugged each other. " Now let's go find the others"

They made it to the top of the tower and caught up to sonic and his team.

" Guys!" Tails said, motioning them to Shadow. It's up to us to save Nintendo and sega!"

" Let's do this team….. Yoshnic!" Yoshi announced.

Team Yoshnic attacked shadow and pushed him off the tower. They reunited the gem.

" GO team Yoshnic!" they all yelled high fiving each other.

_One day later_

"It's been nice knowing you guys." said Yoshi.

" Yoshi, you're not all that bad for a mini dinosaur" Knuckles said, surprisingly nicer to Yoshi.

" The feeling is mutual" Yoshi said, as he patted knuckles on the back.

Suddenly Bowser and Mario and Luigi were fighting each other.

"Time for another adventure" Sonic said, as everyone nodded.

Team Yoshinic ran towards the fight, making a new story

THE END!


End file.
